Mil recuerdos por siempre
by Maryeli
Summary: BLEACH AU: Aquellos días tuvimos una gran amistad... Dime ¿Por qué me has olvidado?... El pasado se convertirá en mi mejor aliado... o tal vez no...IchiXRuki
1. Cumpleaños

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**MIL RECUERDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**By Maryeli **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bleach no es y nunca será de mi propiedad…**

*****

**CUMPLEAÑOS**

*****

_- ¡Rukia, no corras tanto! – Llamó sin mucho éxito la joven madre a su pequeña hija de siete años._

_- ¡Oka-san, apúrate! – empezó a correr nuevamente pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo._

_- Rukia, no tienes remedio - se acerca y nota que tiene una pequeña herida en la rodilla – espera un momento – saca una "curita" y la coloca sobre la herida – Ya está._

_La niña sonrió al ver que la herida estaba cubierta y por el momento "fuera de su vista", tomó la mano de su mamá y caminaron hacia su destino: la casa de ls Kurosaki, el motivo, el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, Ichigo. Doblaron al llegar a la esquina y divisaron una casa al lado de una clínica, con globos en la entrada e imágenes de caricaturas, se acercaron y un niño de cabellos naranjas salió corriendo a su encuentro._

_- ¡Hola! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?_

_- ¡Tonto! - mientras señalaba la curita de su rodilla - ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?_

_- Lo siento, pero no me había dado cuenta - mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza - ¿No es grave?_

_- Claro que no - Mientras le extendía las manos acercándole una bolsa que le acababa de alcanzar su madre - Feliz Cumpleaños, Ichigo._

_Ichigo coge contento el regalo y empieza a dirigirse al interior, una mujer lo detiene:_

_-Ichigo, ¿No olvidas algo?_

_- ¿Eh?... Ah, si - volviéndose hacia la niña que se encontraba haciendo pucheros - Muchas gracias, Rukia._

_- Así está mejor, ahora vayan a jugar adentro, con los demás niños._

_- ¡SI!_

_Fue lo último que dijeron los niños antes de entrar y perderse entre la multitud que se encontraba dentro de la casa._

_- ¿Y como están las gemelas, Masaki?_

_- Corriendo tras el payaso, son muy traviesas, especialmente Karin, no hay duda que salió a Ishin..._

_- Ya veo._

_- ¿Y donde está Byakuya? - Asoma la cabeza hacia la calle como buscando algo._

_- Pues... estaba muy ocupado con sus negocios que no pudo venir... pero me pidió que lo disculparas._

_- Hisana, que esta ocupado "otra vez" me lo creo, pero lo de las "disculpas"..._

_- Pero estoy segura que te las hubiera enviado si tuviera tiempo, Masaki._

_- ¡¡¡Masaki!!!! Apúrate que ya vamos a cantar el "Cumpleaños feliz" - Salió un hombre de oscuros cabellos, se acercó a Masaki y la abrazó por la cintura._

_- Gracias por avisarme, querido._

_- Hola Ishin, ¿Como va la fiesta?_

_- Como estás, Hisana, la fiesta está de las mil maravillas - Tomando actitud defensiva - ¿No me digas que vino el alzado de tu marido contigo?_

_- No, no pudo venir..._

_- ¡EXCELENTE! Vamos adentro a jugar con los niños- Sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro._

_Los tres entraron en la sala donde muchos niños jugaban y reían divertidos, una vez reunidos todos, cantaron la canción del Cumpleaños y empezaron a partir el pastel, mientras los demás se ponían a jugar con los payasos mientras se repartían golosinas, dos niños salían de la mano en secreto, rumbo al jardín:_

_- ¿Falta mucho?_

_- Shhhh... - Susurrando - Solo un poco más - Y se escabulleron por un corredor y luego llegaron al patio de atrás - ¡Llegamos!_

_- ¿Yo no veo nada?_

_- Tonta, mira hacia arriba - Y señaló a lo alto de un árbol con una mano._

_- ¡SUGOI!... ¿Puedo subir?_

_- Claro que sí, por eso te traje hasta aquí._

_El niño subió primero las escaleras de madera y ayudó a la niña a llegar hasta lo alto del árbol dentro del cual se encontraba una pequeña casa de madera:_

_- Es muy bonita._

_- Papá la construyó para que jugara con mis hermanas, pero aún son muy pequeñas así que me aburro jugando yo solo._

_- Entonces ¿Por que no se la muestras a los demás?_

_- Pues yo... solo te la muestro a ti porque me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, Rukia._

_La niña abrió los ojos de par en par, tras algunos segundos de silencio:_

_- A mi también me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, Ichigo_.

Abrió los ojos de sobresalto, el sonido del metro y la voz anunciando la llegada le habían despertado, bostezó y cogió su bolso para bajar "Ni siquiera me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida..." pensó y mientras recorría la estación para llegar a la salida: "Karakura... ¿Aún estarás aquí? o realmente te habrás olvidado de mí, Ichigo, ya han pasado nueve años desde aquella vez..."

----_**Continuará**_---


	2. Karakura

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**MIL RECUERDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**By Maryeli **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bleach no es y nunca será de mi propiedad…**

******

**2. KARAKURA**

******

Salir del metro no había sido tan difícil… lo difícil fue encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, la verdad era la primera vez que salía sola de Tokio y las cosas le eran bastante complicadas, una vez que encontró un lugar "adecuado" (el piso más alto de un edificio ubicado cerca de la periferia este) se preguntó como podría hacer para encontrar la preparatoria de Karakura… para su buena suerte, no estaba tan lejos del lugar que eligió para vivir. Ya era de tarde por lo que decidió que iría a verla al día siguiente.

Las horas se hicieron eternas, por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa y algo ansiosa también, hasta que finalmente se quedó sumida en un profundo sueño… se despertó abruptamente al ver que el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, y notó que el despertador estaba hecho trizas en el suelo… a toda prisa se cambió y salió corriendo preguntando a algunas personas si estaba por el camino correcto, tras varias calles en ese ajetreo, llegó finalmente a su destino: la preparatoria Karakura… y por primera vez no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer, no dudó ni un segundo en salir a escondidas de la comodidad de su casa en Tokio, no dudó al comprar el boleto para Karakura, lugar en el que nunca había estado, tampoco dudó al buscar un lugar para vivir y llegar a la preparatoria… pero ahora no sabía que debía hacer, ni siquiera tenía el uniforme y eso le hacía sentir más extraña todavía… de pronto advirtió que los jóvenes se agrupaban en el patio posterior, emocionados, movida por la curiosidad se asomó y empezó a escuchar las conversaciones: "¿Estás seguro que es aquí?", "Si, eso me dijeron ayer por la tarde", "Mira, allá vienen Tatsuki y Urahara-san", "Vamos, tenemos que hacer nuestras apuestas", "¿Quién dijiste que peleará contra Kurosaki?"… Abrió los ojos de par en par… por un momento creyó haber oído mal, pero comentarios similares se repitieron y varios minutos después, Kurosaki Ichigo hacía su aparición: tenía el ceño fruncido, una mirada bastante agresiva, el mismo cabello anaranjado y estaba más alto que la última vez que lo vió, entregó sus libros a Urahara y se plantó en medio del círculo formado por los curiosos… entonces notó al contrincante, un muchacho corpulento, bastante alto con un uniforme diferente, por lo que había escuchado, era el capitán del equipo de lucha de otro preparatoria, y las apuestas eran 3 a 1 a favor del visitante… fue una pelea bastante cruda, feroz, por momentos creía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y se le fue la voz… sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, Ichigo ganó.

Poco a poco los curiosos se fueron disipando dejando solo a aquellos que se disponían a cobrar el fruto de sus apuestas, ella permaneció de pie, hasta quedar totalmente visible:

- ¿Cuánto lograron recaudar?

- Lo suficiente, gracias Ichigo, pero no debiste molestarte.

- Fue por una buena causa… mejor me voy para la enfermería, nos vemos, Tatsuki… y tú Urahara, no vuelvas a buscar tíos tan débiles, busca uno que me entretenga por lo menos 30 minutos.

Y tras hacer un ademán con una mano, caminó hacia donde estaba ella, y pasó de largo sin ni siquiera darle una mirada, aquello fue muy desagradable, lo único que atinó a hacer fue bajar la cabeza, entonces:

- ¿Rukia?... Eres Kuchiki Rukia ¿Verdad?

- Bueno yo…

- ¿Acaso no me reconoces? Soy Tatsuki… bueno, me corté el pelo pero no he cambiado tanto, todos te creíamos en Tokio, ¿Cuándo llegaste a Karakura?

- Ayer… Tatsuki… ¿Ese era Ichigo?

- Sí… pero creí que sabías que él no puede recor…

- Lo sé… solo es que no era capaz de creerlo, será mejor que me marche.

Fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la campana:

- Me dio gusto verte, y… siento lo de Ichigo.

- No te preocupes, adiós, Tatsuki.

Mientras veía a los demás entrar en la preparatoria, se preguntaba si no había sido un error ir allí:

- Hola, Kuchiki-san ¿Cierto?

- Ehm… si… ¿Quién es Ud.?

- Pues yo soy Urahara Kisuke, algo así como el manager de Kurosaki-kun, así que tú eres la "misteriosa chica" – mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza abanicándose.

- ¿Cómo me dijo?

- Bueno, eso es lo de menos, ahora deberíamos ir a la dirección a que presentes tus documentos, de otra forma no lograrás hacer tu traspaso, además te puedo ayudar a conseguir el uniforme a un precio "razonable".

- Y-yo no dije que venía a estudiar aquí.

- ¿En serio? A mi me dio la impresión de que así era, si cambias de opinión, aquí te dejo mi tarjeta, hasta la vista, Kuchiki-san.

Permaneció varios minutos de pie en medio del patio, indecisa, finalmente, se armó de valor y caminó hacia la dirección, tal vez el no la recordaba, pero ella haría todo lo posible para que lo hiciera, así tuviera que darle de golpes en la cabeza…

**o—o—o—oo—oo—o—o—o**

Estaba en la enfermería soportando unas puntadas en la parte superior de la ceja derecha, era una herida pequeña pero la enfermera insistió en colocarle un par de puntos porque no dejaba de sangrar, se maldijo interiormente por haberse distraído de esa forma en plena pelea, pero no pudo evitar observar a la morena de extraño color de ojos que lo observaba atentamente en medio de los curiosos, ¿Realmente lo estaba observando a él o eran imaginaciones suyas?, no pudo pasar por alto la decepción en su rostro cuando pasó por su lado al finalizar la pelea, tal vez había venido a animar al que fue su contrincante, después de todo, era la primera vez que la veía, y ella no llevaba el uniforme del instituto… "Ese tipo es muy afortunado", pensó, aquella chica era realmente muy bonita.

**o—o—o—oo—oo—o—o—o**

_5 años atrás..._

_- Mamá, quiero ir a verlo..._

_- No puedes, él está en el hospital y los niños no pueden entrar._

_- Pero mamá…_

_- No insistas, Rukia, ya tu madre te explicó porque no puedes ir._

_- Byakuya, no seas tan duro con ella, él es su mejor amigo…_

_- Hisana, es hora que Rukia aprenda algo de disciplina, Rukia, te prohíbo que te acerques a la casa de los Kurosaki, el chofer se encargará de llevarte y traerte de la escuela, ¿Has entendido?_

_- ¡Por qué son tan injustos conmigo!_

_- Subió corriendo a su habitación y se encerró, los días siguientes fueron tal como su padre había decidido, la incertidumbre de saber como se encontraba su amigo la estaban matando, después de todo, él había tenido un terrible accidente… hasta que un día se armó de valor y se escapó de la escuela durante el recreo, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: La casa de los Kurosaki estaba completamente vacía._

:)

**Muchisisisimas gracias a: RukiaxUchiha (wow, naruto y bleach XD), Uchiha Katze (ya salió Tatsuki jejeje), Renesmee Kuchiki (lindo nick), Koraru-san (gome por la demora), Paoooo (Un nick algo particular) por sus reviews... **


	3. Memories

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**MIL RECUERDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**By Maryeli **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bleach no es y nunca será de mi propiedad…**

**Muchos saludos y agradecimientos para: **Koraru-san** (Seeee Rukia y Tatsuki se conocen, lo del accidente para más adelante), **Rukia Uchiha** (Y se viene un terremoto de eventos), **Naoko Tendo** (bueno, para saber que paso realemente tendrás que esperar un poquito más), **Story Love** (Se vienen muchos momentos IchiRukistas), **Kazuya Rj** (Eso de 50 primeras citas esta interesante, me lo pensaré... y ya había visto el 6to dia, pero me gusto verla de nuevo, Arnold Schwaznegger es uno de mis actores favoritos aunque este cochito)**

Es un fic que narra eventos del presente y los relaciona con hechos del pasado, por eso en cada capiítulo mezclamos el presente con el pasado... como habrán notado, los recuerdos y hechos del pasado están en "_cursiva". _Gracias a todos y espero que disfruten la historia... en una secuencia de diez capitulos...

*******

**3. MEMORIES**

*******

_Caminaba lentamente del brazo de su madre… aún cuando no era capaz de ver su rostro sabía que era ella, luego todo se tornó oscuro y en medio de esa oscuridad, la imagen de una medallita y un destello de luz…_

- ¡¡¡ICHIIGOOO!!!

- ¡JODER! ¡Puedes dejar de molestarme de esa forma todas las mañanas!

- Vamos, Ichigo, es bueno realizar algo de deporte por las mañanas.

- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Y sal de mi habitación ahora mismo!

- ¡Eres un mal hijo!

Luego de eso, Ishin abandonó la habitación. Ichigo últimamente tenía poco interés por la preparatoria, por alguna razón el "vacío" en su interior era más molesto… ese "vacío" que le dejó su madre con su partida cinco años atrás… y aún cuando todos le repetían que fue un accidente, había algo que no terminaba de convencerlo. Tratando de liberarse de estos pensamientos, empezó a cambiarse para ir a la preparatoria.

Salió algo temprano, caminaba lentamente sin mucha prisa, cuando estaba cerca del puente creyó divisar a la misma joven del día anterior contemplando el río, solo que esta vez traía el mismo uniforme que él…

- ¡Ichigo!

- ¡Qué ocurre, Tatsuki! – Mientras se volvía hacia la persona que mencionó su nombre.

- ¿Cómo que "que ocurre"? Hoy saliste más temprano de lo usual, pasé por tu casa y tu padre me lo dijo.

- Lo siento, la próxima vez que salga temprano te avisaré ¿OK? – Volviendo la mirada en busca de la joven que al parecer ya se había marchado.

- ¿Qué estás mirando, Ichigo?

- Nada, solo me pareció ver a alguien.

- Bien, no pierdas el tiempo y vamos a la preparatoria.

Caminaron en silencio rumbo a la preparatoria, Ichigo no tenía ganas de entrar al salón aún, así que le pidió a Tatsuki que se adelante, luego caminó hacia el patio de atrás donde sostuvo la pelea el día anterior, se sorprendió al ver a la joven de extraño color de ojos de pie en el mismo lugar del día anterior:

- Debo estar volviéndome loco – Comentó en voz alta.

- ¿Perdón?

- R-realmente estás aquí… - Dijo sorprendido al oír la voz de la joven.

- Si le incomodo me retiro – Empieza a caminar hacia uno de los pabellones.

- ¡No!... Digo, espera – Empieza a rascar la parte posterior de su cabeza – Tú estuviste aquí ayer ¿Verdad?

- Ehm… sí – Luchando por no llamarlo por su nombre – Eres muy bueno peleando.

- G-gracias… Hoy llevas el uniforme de la preparatoria, ¿Estudias aquí?... Es que… nunca te había visto antes.

- Pues empiezo hoy… vengo de Tokio – Mostrando una sonrisa forzada para ocultar el dolor que le ocasionaron esas palabras.

- ¿En serio?... Bienvenida – Sin ocultar la emoción en su voz - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Inclinó la cabeza… aquella situación era más insoportable a cada momento.

- N-no pienses que soy un aprovechado… - Mientras hacía movimientos torpes con las manos – Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, y vivo cruzando el puente.

- Lo sé… te vi esta mañana – Le respondió ella, con un tono de voz apagado.

- ¡Entonces si estabas allí! Por un momento pensé que fue mi imaginación.

- Ya veo… es hora de irme.

- ¡Espera! Aún no me has dicho tu nombre…

Pero la joven se alejó dejándolo solo, realmente era muy bonita, aunque tenía la mirada triste, el sonido de la campana los sacó de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a toda prisa al salón, las clases estaban por comenzar.

Una vez que los estudiantes entraron y se acomodaron en sus lugares, la maestra anunció la llegada de un nuevo miembro, una estudiante llamada Kuchiki Rukia… la mirada de Ichigo se iluminó, la joven de hace un rato estaría en su misma clase y ahora sabía su nombre: Rukia. Después de una escueta presentación, la maestra invitó a Rukia a tomar asiento, en ese momento, el único lugar vacío era el pupitre al lado de Ichigo, ella avanzó cabizbaja hasta el lugar y la clase comenzó, de rato en rato Ichigo le lanzaba una mirada de reojo, solo para confirmar que ella permanecía indiferente, como si su mente navegara en otra dimensión. Unas horas después se oyó la campana anunciando el intermedio, los demás salían animados y conversando, al final, Rukia se quedó sola en el salón, solo entonces se levantó del pupitre y se asomó por una de las ventanas, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, vio a Ichigo y Tatsuki tomados de la mano caminando hacia unos árboles… se cubrió el rostro con las manos y explotó en llanto… era demasiado, él no la recordaba, él tenía otros amigos, él… él estaba con otro persona. Tras varios minutos, logró serenarse un poco y se llevó una mano al pecho… debajo del moño del uniforme, tenía una medallita que oprimió con todas sus fuerzas, buscando armarse de valor.

**o—o—o—oo—oo—o—o—o**

_- Rukia ¿En verdad te vas a Inglaterra en el verano?_

_- Sí, mis abuelos están allá y papá quiere que vayamos todos._

_- Entonces, no estarás aquí el día de tu cumpleaños… - Añadió el niño mientras inclinaba la cabeza._

_- Pero ya hemos celebrado muchos cumpleaños juntos – Dijo la niña, tratando de animarlo – Ya habrá oportunidad de hacer algo cuando vuelva._

_- ¡En serio piensas volver!_

_- Claro que sí._

_- ¿Y a qué hora se van?_

_- Uhm… En un par de horas._

_- No es posible… tengo que darme prisa._

_- ¡ICHIGO! ¡Espera! ¡A dónde vas!_

_Pero el niño no le respondió, lo vio alejarse rápidamente, ambos estaban jugando a columpiarse cuando se dio aquella conversación… la pequeña Rukia lanzó un bufido y tomó el camino a su casa, después de todo muy pronto tendrían que salir hacia al aeropuerto._

_Un niño entró como un huracán en su casa, estaba tan apurado que olvidó sacarse los zapatos, su madre lo alcanzó y se sorprendió al encontrarlo vaciando su alcancía y con expresión triste:_

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ichigo?_

_- Oka-san… y-yo… quería comprarle algo a Rukia para que no me olvide cuando se vaya a Inglaterra… pero no tengo mucho dinero…_

_- Rukia no va a olvidarte fácilmente, estoy segura – Le dijo su madre para consolarlo._

_- Pero yo quería regalarle algo…_

_Masaki se sentía triste por ver a su pequeño tan deprimido, entonces una idea cruzó su mente:_

_- Ichigo, ¿Y si le das esto?_

_- Esa es tu medallita favorita… te la regaló papá…_

_- Pero yo quiero regalártela, puedes dársela a Rukia si quieres, estoy segura que le gustará… solo no se lo digas a tu padre, será nuestro secreto, ¿Vale? – Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo._

_- ¡Gracias, mamá!_

_Y corrió con todas sus fuerzas con aquella medallita en sus manos, cuando llegó el coche de los Kuchiki empezaba a alejarse:_

_- ¡RUKIA!_

_- Ichigo, nos vemos cuando regrese… o mejor te llamo cuando llegue – le respondió Rukia sacando la cabeza por una de las ventanas._

_- Solo quiero regalarte esto… por favor no lo pierdas… y no me olvides…_

_El pequeño Ichigo lanzó la medallita con todas sus fuerzas… Rukia logró atraparla por las justas… se sorprendió al ver aquella medallita…_

:P


	4. Angel, Nieve

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**MIL RECUERDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**By Maryeli **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bleach no es y nunca será de mi propiedad…**

********

**4. ANGEL, NIEVE**

********

_Solíamos pasar los días juntos, en la escuela, dando paseos de las manos de nuestras madres, en nuestro pequeño mundo era divertido estar siempre juntos… ¿Recuerdas cuando llegó Tatsuki? Te dio una tremenda paliza, desde entonces nos unimos a la academia de Kendo y de artes marciales… pero pasaron algunos años antes de que finalmente pudieras ganarle… ¿Recuerdas cuando tu mamá nos dijo que tendrías un hermanito? Y que siempre repetías que no querías un hermano porque entonces te la pasarías cuidándolo y nos separaríamos… jamás olvidaré la expresión en tu rostro cuando te dijeron que tenías dos hermanitas, por alguna razón estabas radiante de felicidad… y mientras tanto nos hacíamos inseparables, fue después de tu séptimo cumpleaños que te conté que me iría a Inglaterra a pasar las vacaciones, te entristeció saber que no estaría en Tokio el día de mi cumpleaños… y me diste el primero de los tres recuerdos mas importantes de mi vida: una medallita con la imagen de un ángel… _

_¿Te acuerdas como solíamos jugar en la nieve durante el invierno? Las batallas con bolas de nieve eran tus favoritas… y luego llegó el día en que Tatsuki se tuvo que mudar, hicimos una pequeña fiesta de despedida y prometimos que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar… Mi padre consiguió muchos triunfos en su empresa, así que me cambiaron de colegio, ya no podíamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos… pero de todas formas, sabíamos que de una forma u otra el destino nos acercaría otra vez… y eso ocurrió cuando empezamos a ir a la misma escuela en secundaria… me apoyaste para que me uniera al club de kendo aún cuando los superiores se oponían, participamos en un festival disfrazados de samurais, nos escabullíamos de algunas clases que nos parecían aburridas, aunque después nuestros padres nos regañaran por eso, y entonces… durante el festival de fuegos artificiales, me diste el segundo recuerdo mas importante de mi vida… nuestro primer beso… fue accidental, pero aunque nunca te lo dije, para mi fue realmente especial… hubiera deseado que nuestros días continuaran, pero el destino tuvo que conspirar arrebatándote a la persona mas importante de tu vida, tu madre, y a mi me arrebató a mi mejor amigo y a mi primer amor… tú, Ichigo._

**o—o—o—oo—oo—o—o—o**

_- Oka-san, ¿Las personas que se besan son novios?_

_- ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así, Ichigo?_

_- Pues yo… mejor olvídalo._

_- Te has sonrojado, ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_- N-nada, en serio._

_- Soy tu madre, puedes contarme…_

_- Ya dije que no es nad… ¡Qué cachorros tan lindos! – Mirando a una señora mayor con un grupo de cachorros depositados en una caja._

_- Bueno, son muy graciosos._

_- ¿Crees que a Rukia le gustaría tener uno?_

_- Me parece que a ella le agradan más los conejitos, Ichigo._

_- Uno de los cachorritos se salió de la caja, si se acerca a la carretera lo puede lastimar un coche…_

_Ichigo se apresuró a seguir al pequeño cachorro, para su mala suerte el cachorro se espantó y caminó hacia la carretera, Ichigo se puso de cuclillas para recogerlo cuando Masaki vio con terror como un coche se acercaba a su hijo a gran velocidad… todo fue muy repentino… todo fue demasiado rápido y confuso… de pronto, todo se tornó oscuro._

**o—o—o—oo—oo—o—o—o**

_- ¿Van a estar bien, verdad?_

_- Rukia, la mamá de Ichigo se fue al cielo y el pequeño Ichigo…_

_- ¡No es cierto! ¡No puede ser verdad!_

_- Rukia escuchame…_

_- Mamá… Ichigo no puede estar m… - Se quebró antes de completar aquella palabra y estalló en llanto._

_- Tranquila pequeña, Ichigo está muy delicado, pero aún está en el hospital…_

_- Mamá, quiero ir a verlo... – Mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas._

_- No puedes, él está en el hospital y los niños no pueden entrar._

_- Pero mamá…_

_- No insistas, Rukia, ya tu madre te explicó porque no puedes ir._

_- Byakuya, no seas tan duro con ella, él es su mejor amigo…_

_- Hisana, es hora que Rukia aprenda algo de disciplina, Rukia, te prohíbo que te acerques a la casa de los Kurosaki, el chofer se encargará de llevarte y traerte de la escuela, ¿Has entendido?_

_- ¡Por qué son tan injustos conmigo!_

_Subió corriendo a su habitación y se encerró, los días siguientes fueron tal como su padre había decidido, la incertidumbre de saber como se encontraba su amigo la estaban matando, después de todo, él había tenido un terrible accidente… Un día se armó de valor y se escapó de la escuela durante el recreo, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: La casa de los Kurosaki estaba completamente vacía._

_Durante varias semanas repetía el mismo recorrido esperando inútilmente que todo fuera un mal sueño, y que un día todo sería como antes… varios meses después, Hisana logró contactar con los Kurosaki, tardó algunas semanas antes de armarse de valor y hablar con Rukia:_

_- Rukia, hay algo que quiero contarte…_

_- ¿Acerca de que, oka-san?_

_- Rukia, Ichigo y su familia se mudaron a Karakura, al padre de Ichigo le ofrecieron un trabajo allí…_

_- ¿Karakura? ¿Está lejos? ¿Cuándo podremos ir?_

_- Rukia, no podemos ir a visitarlos…_

_- ¡Por qué!_

_- Cuando Ichigo despertó, no era capaz de recordar a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia, poco a poco a empezado a recordar pero… los médicos le dijeron a su padre que al parecer tiene dos recuerdos muy ligados, y podría caer en una crisis nerviosa si recuerda la forma en la que murió su madre…_

_- Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo… ¿Por qué no puedo ir a verlo?_

_- Por que el recuerdo que no ha podido recobrar y que podría desencadenar esa crisis nerviosa eres tú, Rukia._

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- Rukia, tu eres la única persona a la que Ichigo no puede ni debe recordar._

Rukia lloró mucho por muchos días… pero cada día se resignaba a no existir en la memoria de su mejor amigo, hasta que Hisana cayó enferma y finalmente partió al lado de Masaki, entonces no encontró razones para seguir en la casa de sus padres en Tokio, se armó de valor y partió a Karakura, deseando en el fondo de su corazón que Ichigo la recordara… aunque sea un poquito.

**o—o—o—oo—oo—o—o—o**

_- Ichigo, ¿Y si le das esto?_

_- Esa es tu medallita favorita… te la regaló papá…_

_- Pero yo quiero regalártela, puedes dársela a ella si quieres, estoy segura que le gustará… solo no se lo digas a tu padre, será nuestro secreto, ¿Vale? – Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo._

_Vió con alegría la medallita con la forma de un ángel balanceándose frente a sus ojos…_

- ¡ICHIIGOOO!

- ¡JODER! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! – Sorprendiendo a Ishin con un rápido movimiento de brazos y lanzándolo fuera de su habitación.

- ¡ESTAS MEJORANDO TUS HABILIDAADEESSSSS!

La particular forma en que su padre acostumbraba despertarlo le irritaba a veces, en especial si esto tenía que ver con cierto recuerdo de su mente que se resistía a regresar… tenía el presentimiento de que si le hubieran dejado dormir un poco más habría recordado que pasó con esa medallita… era valiosa para él pues era un recuerdo de su madre, lo último que recordaba era que ella se la había entregado, lo que pasó después lo ignoraba.

:P

**UNA VEZ MÁS ¡SALUDOS A TODOS! Y gracias por sus reviews: **Euphrasie Elessar** (¿No tendrás que ver con Euphi de Code Geass?), **Naoko Tendo** (Mas sobre la "relación" de Ichigo y Tatsuki en el próximo capitulo), **RukiXUchiha** (Bueno, Ichi es medio Baka, pero como te habrás dado cuenta no lo hace intencional), **Story Love** (Gracias por darme una idea de lo que podría escribir ahora, andaba medio liada sobre que debería poner primero jojojo), **Paoooo** (Dame un capitulo para arreglar las cosas), **Kazuya Rj** (¿Qué pasó con tu fic?), **Uchiha Katze** (Tachan Tachan… acertaste, Ichi perdió la memoria por el shock que le ocasionó la muerte de su mamá, eres increible OMG!!!).**


	5. Silencio

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**MIL RECUERDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**By Maryeli **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bleach no es y nunca será de mi propiedad…**

*********

**5. SILENCIO…**

*********

Pensó dos veces antes de salir para el instituto, no estaba convencida de querer ir después de lo que vio el día anterior, para variar, de regreso a casa tuvo que oír los comentarios de varias jovencitas que "envidiaban" a Tatsuki por ser la novia de "Kurosaki-kun"… día nuevo, sin ninguna idea nueva para hacer que Ichigo la recuerde y creyendo seriamente que ir a Karakura había sido el error más grande de su vida…

- ¡Hola, Kuchiki-san!

- Disculpa… ¿Quién eres?

- Yo… - Con lagrimillas en el rostro – Soy Asano Keigo, uno de tus compañeros de clases, me presenté ayer después que la maestra te invitó a entrar ¿Acaso o me recuerdas?

- Bueno yo… En realidad no.

Rukia vio como aquel muchacho caía al suelo, como si un gran peso hubiera caído sobre él, pero solo unos segundos después se levantó con muchas energías…

- Bueno, pero hoy charlaremos tanto que ya no te olvidarás de mi, ¿Te ayudo con tus cosas?

- No es necesario…

- Insisto, por cierto ¿Te han dicho que tienes un color de ojos muy peculiar? Son muy lindos, como tú.

- Gracias, Asano-kun.

- No hay de qué, vamos al salón de clases.

**o—o—o—oo—oo—o—o—o**

Respiró hondo por enésima vez… aquella situación era especialmente incómoda ese día:

- Ichigo, ya te dije que…

- Vamos, porque siempre sales con lo mismo, Tatsuki.

- Porque soy la chica equivocada, tus recuerdos de una niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos "azules" no se relacionan conmigo.

- Te dije que no empezaras con lo mismo.

- Es la verdad, Ichigo, fuimos amigos cuando éramos niños…

- Y lo seguimos siendo.

- Pero solo eso, no me gusta que los demás piensen que somos "novios", es más, no quiero que me sigas ayudando con los gastos de mi madre.

- Ella está muy enferma, tu misma fuiste a casa a pedirle ayuda a Ishin.

- Pero se la pedí a tu padre, no a ti, Ichigo, esto es un terrible mal entendido, tal vez sería mejor que dejáramos de frecuentarnos un tiempo.

- Yo no pensaba pedirte nada a cambio, solo quería ayudarte… - dándole la espalda, con las manos en los bolsillos – Eres la única persona aparte de mis familia que sabe cosas de mi infancia, pero por alguna razón todos parecen esmerarse en no permitirme recordar como fue el accidente en el que murió mi madre.

- Te has puesto a pensar que lo hacen por tu bien, Ichigo.

- Tatsuki, si no eres la niña de mi recuerdo, por lo menos dime quien es ella.

- Lo siento, yo tampoco lo sé… - desviando la mirada, tratando de ocultar su mentira.

- No importa cuanto me esfuerce, solo logro tener un fugaz recuerdo de unos ojos azules con un mechón de cabello oscuro.

El sonido de la campana inundó el ambiente, y los jóvenes entraban lentamente a los salones de clases.

**o—o—o—oo—oo—o—o—o**

Pasó el resto de la mañana concentrándose en recordar el sueño que interrumpió su padre, buscando algún indicio que le permitiera recordar algo más… pero todo parecía en vano, revolvió sus cabellos y una pequeña risita lo sacó de sus pensamientos: Rukia, su compañera de al lado se veía muy divertida con las muecas que hacía el tonto de Keigo… ¿Se habría golpeado en la cabeza o qué? Keigo era un tipo común y silvestre, y a veces podía llegar a ser "desagradable"... sacudió su cabeza, era la primera vez que pensaba así de Keigo, se sentía enojado y no lograba entender porqué... lanzó miradas de reojo a la peculiar "pareja"... Keigo estaba muy animado y Rukia le sonreía... esa sonrisa hacía que sintiera envidia de Keigo, a Rukia le sentaba bien esa sonrisa, y esa sonrisa por alguna razón, le recordaba a su madre.

**o—o—o—oo—oo—o—o—o**

Caminaba de regreso a su pequeño apartamento, la compañía de Keigo le había servido para eludir a Ichigo, no encontraba el valor para mirarlo a la cara o para decirle algo... poco antes de entrar en el Instituto lo vio una vez más con Tatsuki, ya no le quedaban dudas, ellos dos estaban juntos. Se detuvo un momento a unos metros del puente, descendió lentamente pendiente abajo hasta quedar cerca de la ribera del río y solo entonces se dio cuenta que dos grupos de ¿pandillas? ¿Vándalos? o lo que fueran se estaban peleando bajo el puente.

**o—o—o—oo—oo—o—o—o**

Iba sin mucho animo, primero Tatsuki le había pedido que no le ayudara y luego Keigo salió del Instituto vociferando a los cuatro vientos que pronto tendría "novia"... maldijo mentalmente y apenas dio un par de pasos para cruzar el puente oyó un grito, sin dudarlo, retrocedió y de dos zancadas se deslizó hacia la ribera del río, se sorprendió al ver a Rukia peleando con un grupo de maleantes... era realmente buena peleando, pero ellos la superaban en número, así que se apresuró a ayudarla.

Fue una pelea bastante complicada al principio, pero con la llegada de Ichigo todo se tornó más sencillo para Rukia, algunos minutos bastaron para mandar a correr a esos idiotas...

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Rukia?

- Solo quería contemplar el agua del río... - apoyándose contra una de las paredes - al bajar me di con la sorpresa que dos grupos de pandilleros se estaban peleando...

- Y no se te ocurrió mejor idea que unirte a la pelea... - Cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Te equivocas!

- ¿Entonces podrías explicarme como es que paso por aquí y te encuentro en medio de una batalla campal con un grupo de maleantes?

- ¡No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, Kurosaki-kun!, ¡Adiós!

Deseó en ese momento salir corriendo y encerrarse en su apartamento, pero un dolor agudo en su brazo se lo impidió, debió haber hecho una mueca o algo pues Ichigo se apresuró a acercarse a ella y sujetarla para que no se cayera:

- Estas lastimada, mi padre tiene una clínica deberíamos...

- Estoy bien... - Mientras luchaba para safarse de Ichigo.

- La clínica de mi padre está cerca - Impidiendo que ella se soltara y fingiendo no haberla escuchado - Te ayudaré a subir y luego te llevaré allí.

- ¡Suéltame ya!

- Co un demonio... ¿Tienes que ser tan terca? Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

- No necesito de tu ayuda... ¡No necesito nada de ti, Ichigo Baka!

Ichigo la soltó y ella se alejó un par de pasos, estaba decidida a soportar el dolor de su brazo para salir de aquel lugar y correr hasta su hogar temporal... pero por alguna razón se volvió hacia Ichigo y la forma como la miraba la dejó perturbada... Ichigo caminó hasta quedar frente a ella:

- Realmente eres terca y tonta, pero te demostraré que no me gusta perder.

- ¿Nan...?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par pues sin darle tiempo a nada, Ichigo la tomó en brazos y la llevó por la ribera, quiso decirle que la soltara, gritarle que la dejara en paz... pero se había quedado sin palabras.

**o—o—o—oo—oo—o—o—o**

**TADAIMA!!!! Gome por la demora, pero tenía algunos problemillas, MIL GRACIAS PARA: U**chiha Katz**e (Apoyo la moción: ¡Ishin, deja de interrumpir lo sueños de Ichi!), E**uphrassie Elessar** (Espero que el capitulo haya contestado tu pregunta :) **Koraru-san** (Sorry, no me di cuenta!!! siento no haber respondido en el cap anterior... la medalla tiene una función pero eso es casi al final... a seguir esperando) **StoryLove** (La medallita no se le perdió a nadie, Ichi se la dio a Rukia como un regalo, pero al perder la memoria Ichigo cree que la medalla se ha perdido entonces imagínate como se pondría si la encuentra en manos de una "extraña"... upss... me he mandado tremendo spoiler XD) **Naoko Tendo** (Disculpa por la demora y ojala disfrutes del capitulo de hoy) **Maka 009chan** (Thanks... me diste una idea para poner al final del capitulo... see you) **Ruki0408 **(Que bueno que te guste el fic... nos leemos pronto)**

**:P**

**Siguiente capítulo... antes de lo que se imaginan... buhahahaha :)**


	6. ¿Quién eres?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**MIL RECUERDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**By Maryeli **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bleach no es y nunca será de mi propiedad…**

**********

**6. ¿QUIÉN ERES?**

**********

No dijo nada el resto del camino… se sorprendió que Ichigo no la soltara en ninguna parte… de pronto un súbito escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo… si iban a la clínica del padre de Ichigo, el la vería… entonces… ¿qué podría hacer ella?

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- S-si… ¿Por qué?

- Te has puesto pálida y...- Se quedó observándola fijamente, no pudo precisar el color de los ojos de la joven, pero le parecieron hermosos.

- Puedes dejar de mirarme de esa forma – Increpó ella, él la miraba fijamente y eso empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

- L-lo siento, es que, tus ojos…

- ¿Qué hay con mis ojos? – Le interrumpió ella con tono amenazante.

- Pues, son hermosos… - Notó un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Rukia, así se veía realmente encantadora.

- ¡LLEEEGGGAAASSSS TAAAAARRDEEE, IIIIIIICCCCHHHHIIIIIGOOOOO!

Fue tal vez por un reflejo, pero Ichigo le asestó tremendo "patadón" a su padre enviándolo de vuelta al interior del lugar del que había salido… estaba realmente molesto, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que armar tanto jaleo cuando él retornaba a casa?... entonces cayó en la cuenta de que le faltaba "algo"… si hubiera podido mirarse en un espejo habría notado que el pálido ahora era él… con pánico en su rostro, bajó la mirada lentamente, hasta confirmar sus sospechas… al golpear a Ishin, había dejado caer a Rukia.

- Estás… bien – Ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA… MIL VECES BAKA! – Ignorando la mano de Ichigo y poniéndose de pie por su cuenta - ¡ME VOY!

- ¡OYE, FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

- ¡QUITÁTE DE EN MEDIO, QUIERO SALIR!

- ¡AÚN NO TE HAN REVISADO!

- ¡YA ME SIENTO MEJOR, ME LARGO! – Desafiando a Ichigo con la mirada.

- ¡TE IRÁS CUANDO TE HAYAN REVISADO!

- ¡HE DICHO QUE ME VOY, AHORA!

- ¡DEJA DE SER TAN OBSTINADA! – Mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a Rukia dispuesto a no dejarla pasar.

- ¡DÉJAME PASAR, BAKA!

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO, ENANA!

- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES… TARADO!

- ¡ME ATREVO A LO QUE ME DE LA GANA, TERCA MALGENIADA!

- ¡ERES UN…!

- ¿Está todo bien, Oni-chan?

Ichigo y Rukia dejaron de mirarse desafiantes, se dieron la espalda y se cruzaron de brazos:

- Todo está bien, Yuzu.

- ¿Seguro? Parecía como si estuvieras discutiendo con… disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres?

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par, ¿Acaso Yuzu tampoco la recordaba?

- Ella es Kuchiki Rukia, una compañera del instituto, la traje para que papá la revisara, tuvo un "pequeño" accidente.

- Ya me siento mejor, así que me voy, adi…

- ¡Hola! Soy Kurosaki Ishin, te revisaré, sígueme.

Aquello fue muy repentino, Rukia abrió la puerta para salir de la casa, aturdida por la pregunta de Yuzu, entonces se topó con Ishin, quien rápidamente se presentó y la llevó a rastras hasta el lado de la clínica.

- Así que tuviste un accidente, ¿Fue algo grave?

- No tanto... Disculpe Ishin-san ¿Ud. tampoco se acuerda de mi?

- Claro que me acuerdo, pero no es conveniente que Ichi...

- Lo sé, mi madre me lo explicó.

Permanecieron en silencio el resto del examen, hasta que:

- Bueno, te sugiero que tomes estos remedios, puedes comprarlos en cualquier farmacia...

- ¿Es grave?

- Claro que no, solo son algunos golpes.

- No me refería a eso, yo...

- Rukia-chan, quiero pedirte que no remuevas los recuerdos de mi hijo, ¿Puedes hacerlo por la amistad que los unió en el pasado?

Rukia inclinó la cabeza, el propio Ishin le estaba pidiendo que se alejara de Ichigo, sonrió con dolor y miró a Ishin a los ojos:

- No se preocupe, volveré a Tokio lo antes posible.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse de pie y salir casi corriendo de la clínica, se olvidó del dolor de los golpes y sin querer se le nublaron los ojos, y brillantes lágrimas salieron.

**----------o--------------o--------------o------------**

Ayudaba a Yuzu a preparar la cena, hasta que ella le pidió que trajera algunos ingredientes que faltaban, salió de la casa y pasó frente a la clínica... sin saber por qué, desvió su camino y entró en la clínica, recorrió lo más silenciosamente posible los pasillos hasta dar con la puerta tras la que se encontraban Ishin y Rukia, no se oía nada, tal vez ella ya se fue, retrocedió un paso para salir de allí cuando oyó claramente: "No se preocupe, volveré a Tokio lo antes posible", la puerta se abrió de golpe y vio como Rukia se alejaba corriendo... y decidió seguirla.

Tuvo que admitir que era bastante rápida para ser tan pequeña, la vio caminar a paso acelerado por varias calles hasta detenerse frente a un edificio de apartamentos y subir las escaleras, luego ella se detuvo frente a una puerta, respiró hondo y empezó a buscar algo con desesperación en su bolso, hasta que sacó un juego de llaves.

**----------o--------------o--------------o------------**

El camino a su apartamento se hizo especialmente largo ese día, los recuerdos de toda su infancia debían ser borrados de su memoria, sin ninguna posibilidad de volver, y eso era verdaderamente doloroso... cuando por fin se halló frente a la puerta de su apartamento, respiró hondo para calmarse, y empezó a buscar sus llaves dentro de su bolso, estaba nerviosa y las dichosas llaves que no aparecían, maldijo mentalmente hasta que las encontró, las sacó y al intentar hacer encajar la llave más grande en la cerradura, se le resbaló de las manos... volvió a maldecir mentalmente y se inclinó para recogerlas... una mano entró en su campo visual y tomó sus llaves, abrumada levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con unos ojos color avellana.

- ¿Ichigo?

**;)**

**Sé que es uno de los capítulos mas cortos que he escrito, gome!!! y too GOME!!! Por la demora, tuve algunos inconvenientes... saludos especiales para: Story Love, Euphrasiee Elessar, Naoko Tendo, Uchiha Katze, Koraru-san, Kazuya RJ...**

**La historia va a tener más capítulos de lo planeado (eso o ha escribir capítulos mas largos jejeje) GRACIAS a todos!!**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo,**

**Maryeli**

**:P**


	7. ¿Qué hice?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**MIL RECUERDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**By Maryeli **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bleach no es y nunca será de mi propiedad…**

**DEDICADO A ADAHI, QUUE ME PREGUNTÓ ¿QUÉ SIGUE? SEIS MESE DESPUÉS…**

***********

**7. ¿QUÉ HICE?**

(Eso me pregunto yo al actualizar un fic después de 6mese de abandonarlo XD)

***********

- ¿Ichigo?

- … - Rayos, como le costaba decir algo en ese momento… busca en tu cabeza… piensa en algo ya… - Ehmmm… Se te cayeron.

Rukia puso una expresión en su rostro como diciendo "¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?... El mismo baka de siempre", sonrió un momento para sí misma y recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo a Ishin, nuevamente sus ojos amenazaron con inundarse de lágrimas.

- ¿Podrías darme mis llaves? Empieza a hacer frío.

Ahora él estaba más confundido… primero parecía triste y por eso la siguió, hace unos segundos sonrió (y vaya que se veía hermosa cuando sonreía) y ahora ponía una expresión seria y le pedía las llaves… había algo extraño en todo eso:

- Pues, te las daré si me respondes una pregunta.

Ahora ella se sentía confundida… ¿Qué cosa querría preguntarle él?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta?

- Primero dime si la responderás… la verdad que si está haciendo algo de frío…

Él no había dejado de ser un maldito manipulador (cuando le convenía, claro) pero ella no iba a ceder así de rápido.

- La verdad no imagino que clase de pregunta me harás "naranjito-kun"…

Ichigo empezó a sentirse fastidiado… ¿De donde sacaba ella ese molesto tono dulzón de voz? Y… ¿Por qué le irritaba tanto ese tono de voz?

- Te quedas callado… seguro es una pregunta pervertida.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Y YA DEJA DE USAR ESE TONO DE VOZ ME MOLESTA!

Silencio.

"_Ya deja de usar ese tono de voz me molesta_"… hace tiempo que no le oía decir esa frase… maldita nostalgia… "No vayas a llorar… Rukia tienes que ser fuerte… no llores" se repetía mentalmente… había prometido que se iría… no podía flaquear ahora… no debía.

- Solo dame mis llaves y vete, en tu casa deben estar preocupados.

¿Y ahora que pasa? Primero pone sa voz melosa y ahora parece fría como un cubo de hielo…

- ¿Vas a responder mi pregunta?

- Que remedio, habla.

- …

- ¡Sólo dila de una buena vez!

- Yo… oí parte de tu conversación con mi padre... no fue a propósito…

La cara de Rukia palideció… ¿Acaso él? No… eso no podía estar pasando… de ninguna manera… él no sabe nada… no te confundas… él no te recuerda…

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a mi padre que te irías a Tokio lo antes posible?

Rukia suspiró aliviada… solo era eso.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Bueno, acabas de llegar, ¿Por qué quieres irte tan pronto?

- Mi padre quiere que vuelva, eso es todo. Ahora entrégame mis llaves.

No podía explicar cómo o porqué, pero estaba seguro que ella mentía.

- Mientes.

- No estoy mintiendo.

- No te daré tus llaves hasta que me digas la verdad.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? Ya te dije que mi padre quiere que regrese… yo me vine de Tokio sin permiso, ¿OK? Ahora mi padre está muy molesto y me exige que regrese.

Ella se cruzó de brazos para darle más realismo a su actuación… pero él seguía teniendo la impresión de que le estaba mintiendo.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a mi padre si él ni te conoce?

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par… él había detectado su farsa… las cosas se estaban complicando… se le estaban yendo de las manos… sólo le quedaba algo por hacer… recuperaría sus llaves a como de lugar…

- Hey ¿Que haces? – La pequeña morena intentó golpearlo en el estómago con el codo pero él fue más rápido.

- ¡Dame mi llaves… AHORA!

- ¡No lo haré! AUCH

Empezó un forcejeo… Rukia daba pisotones y codazos a un bastante ágil Ichigo que esquivaba la mayoría de sus golpes (no por nada "entrenaba" a diario con Ishin) y empezaron los gritos:

- ¡Entrégame mis llaves!

- ¡Ya dije que no pienso hacerlo!

- ¡DÁMELAS… SON MIS LLAVES!

- ¡QUE NOOO! – Esquivando otro pisotón.

- ¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! – Poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar las llaves que Ichigo ahora levantaba lo más alto que podía extendiendo uno de sus brazos.

- ¡OLVÍDALO, ENANA! ¡NO PIENSO DEVOLVÉRT…!

Silencio.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido… Rukia perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia delante… sobre Ichigo… él se tambaleó un poco pero no cayeron… se inclinó un poco para preguntarle a la morena que yacía entre sus brazos si estaba bien… pero al verla tan cerca, con esos ojos lilas profundos… y esos labios tentadores… simplemente… la besó.

El tiempo desapareció en esos instantes…

Porque sintió algo inexplicablemente familiar… como si no fuera…

La primera vez.

Y entonces…

Ella lo empujó hacia atrás, lejos de ella, en medio de la confusión el había dejado caer las llaves… ella corrió la pequeña distancia hacia su puerta… y lo último que vio fue la puerta cerrarse atenuando un pequeño sollozo,

¿Ella lloraba?

¿Qué fue lo que hice… por que la besé?

**o—o—o—oo—oo—o—o—o**

_- ¡Ichigo! ¡Vamos a la terraza… desde allí veremos mejor los fuegos artificiales!_

_- Pero está haciendo frío… mejor veámoslos desde la ventana, Rukia._

_- ¡NO! Si no quieres venir yo subiré sola._

_Ichigo suspiró… realmente no podía ganarle… pero se las cobraría caro si pescaban un resfriado. Con desgano subió tras la morena… cuando alcanzaron el techo, la explosión de luces multicolores los obligó a levantar la mirada al cielo que a ratos se iluminaba con destellos de todos los colores… un espectáculo magnífico._

_Rukia caminó unos pasos y se sentó a contemplar las luces que explotaban en el cielo… a Ichigo le vino de pronto una idea… ella estaba distraída, él podía acercarse tranquilamente y darle un buen susto… si, eso haría._

_Con sigilo se acercó a ella, cuando estuvo exactamente detrás se puso de cuclillas y trató de poner sus manos sobre los hombros de ella… trató… pero ella sin saber lo cerca que estaba, giró la cabeza para preguntarle porque no se sentaba junto a ella… y entonces… sus frentes chocaron y sus labios se unieron en un torpe y cálido beso._

_- ¡AHHHH POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO… BAKA!_

_Tan solo un par de segundos después ella lo empujó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas… obviamente el cayo sobre su espalda._

_- Yo… no lo sé…_

_Fue lo único que le respondió… con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo donde nuevos destellos rosas y naranjas se esparcían…_

:P

**Niah Niah… Maryeli había decidido abandonar este fic (o buscar la manera de dejarselo a Milly-chan) excepto si laguien le dejaba una review después de muchos muchisisimos meses (lo cual creía IMPOSIBLE)… pero Adahi lo hizo realidad… este capítulo es tu culpa la la la la**

**Ah… gracias (y mil disculpas) a: **

**Euphrasie Elessar**

**Koraru-san**

**Naoko Tendo**

**Story Love**

**Emi Ruki**

**Uchiha Katze**

**Kazuja Rj**

**ADAHI**

**Y bueno... nos vemos y/o leemos algún día**

**Maryeli**

**;P**


	8. Quédate

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**MIL RECUERDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**By Maryeli **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bleach no es y nunca será de mi propiedad… lástima… :P**

_CON CARIÑO PARA ADAHI (Otra vez… vaya que eres persistente XD)_

************

**8. QUÉDATE**

************

La puerta se había cerrado y él permaneció varios minutos sin hallar que hacer. ¿Realmente ella estaba llorando?

Volvió a contemplar aquella silenciosa puerta y aún confuso, decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Mentiría si dijera que pudo dormir aquella noche, la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos permanecía tercamente en su mente y aquella impresión de haber sentido eso antes… no lo entendía… ¿Cómo podía ser si esa era la primera vez? ¿O no? Y mientras su mente divagaba en estas cosas, finalmente le venció el sueño.

Despertó tras el estruendo que hizo su padre al abrir la puerta de una patada (aparentemente Ichigo la había dejado con llave sin darse cuenta la noche anterior) y luego de recibir un golpe a la altura del estómago que lo dejó sin aliento, logró zafar del gancho que tenía preparada su padre y lo envió por las escaleras, Ishin era resistente así que a lo más obtendría uno que otro rasguño. Fue entonces cuando oyó las voces de sus hermanas despidiéndose, fijó su vista en busca de su despertador solo para darse cuenta que las manecillas se habían quedado detenidas en algún punto entre las 5 y las 6am y que seguramente ese día llegaría tarde.

Llevaba tanta prisa que solo recordó la causa de su desvelo cuando entró al salón (un par de segundos antes de que terminara de sonar la campana) y la vio, de pie a un lado de una de las ventanas, tal vez contemplando el cielo o la nada, y por esas misteriosas fuerzas de la naturaleza, ella desvió la mirada hacia el interior del salón de clases, y por un pequeño instante, sus miradas se cruzaron… no era necesario oír los comentarios de Keigo acerca de que su cara estaba "roja"… él podía sentir claramente como sus mejillas ardían.

Agradeció interiormente que la maestra llegara puntual y les obligara a todos a ir a sus lugares para iniciar las clases. Mientras se exponía el tema de literatura contemporánea, recordó que no había soñado nada durante la madrugada… lo cual no hubiera sido de importancia si no fuera porque cada vez que atravesaba por momentos de estrés o tristeza, sus sueños volvían… y en esos momentos se sentía más "estresado" que nunca. Giró la mirada buscando la de ella, y no tardó mucho en encontrarla, aquellos ojos de un místico lila le parecieron lo más hermoso que hubiera visto antes… no podía dejar de observarlos y al parecer a ella le sucedía lo mismo… ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto por varios minutos, hasta que la maestra empezó a hacer preguntas y los distraídos estudiantes se ocultaron tras sus libros. En la siguiente clase ninguno de ellos se atrevió a levantar la mirada del cuaderno.

A la hora del receso, Ichigo no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer… una parte de él consideraba oportuno dar por zanjado el asunto, después de todo había sido un "accidente"… pero otra parte, una mayor, le decía que hablara con ella, aunque no sabía ni que decirle. Estaba tan sumido en su disyuntiva interna que no se percató en que instante ella salió del salón. Ignorando el llamando de sus amigos para ir a tomar el refrigerio como ya era costumbre, salio a pasos acelerados, con la esperanza de encontrarla cerca, pero no fue así… y empezó a recorrer los lugares de la preparatoria donde supuso que podría estar.

Después de buscar por todos los lugares posibles sin éxito, un sentimiento mezcla de angustia y decepción le invadió… ¿A dónde fue ella? ¿Acaso se estaba escondiendo de él? ¿Huyendo de él?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esas ideas y emprendió el camino hacia el único lugar donde podía despejar su mente: la terraza. Mientras subía las escaleras pudo oír la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso, pero se le hizo algo tan lejano y sin importancia que continuó subiendo. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta una sensación de tranquilidad lo invadió, y al abrirla, el destello inicial lo cegó y por instante le recordó a fuegos artificiales.

Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y divisó a una persona sentada al otro extremo de la terraza, de espaldas a él. Parecía muy concentrada en algo pues no había reparado en su presencia. Lentamente se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Rukia…

Ella lo miró desconcertada. Y ambos permanecieron contemplándose en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que una suave brisa llevó hacia ellos algunas hojas caídas.

- Te estaba buscando… Yo… me alegro que no te hayas ido.

- Aún no me he decidido – Respondió ella, bajando la mirada.

Un largo silencio…

- Quédate – Aquella palabra salió por si sola, y una de sus manos se posó en el mentón de Rukia y la obligó a levantar la mirada.

- No puedo… entiende, Ichigo.

No supo bien como, pero pudo percibir tristeza en la voz de Rukia… y una vez más se perdió en esos ojos y poco a poco fue acortando las distancias… estaba cada vez más cerca… más cerca… y nuevamente sintió la miel de sus labios y esta vez no quiso separarse de ella… el tiempo perdía significado mientras ambos luchaban por no perder ese contacto, y finalmente, sintieron la falta de aire.

Ichigo sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le borró de los labios al ver una lágrima descender por una de las mejillas de Rukia, ella, con un movimiento un poco brusco retiró la mano de Ichigo de su mentón y se puso de pie.

- ¡Espera! –Apenas alcanzando a sujetarle una de las muñecas - ¿Qué te pasa? Estás… ¿Llorando?... ¿Por qué?

- ¡Déjame ir! – Tirando de su brazo con fuerza para liberarse de Ichigo – ¡Con esto solo lo empeoras todo! Yo… yo tengo que irme… Por qué no lo entiendes… - Su voz se apagó al sentir un fuerte abrazo – Ichi-go…

- Quiero entender lo que está pasando… ayer… hoy… es como si esto ya hubiera pasado pero de forma diferente… no puede entender que me pasa… solo sé que no quiero verte llorar, Rukia.

"_Rukia-chan, quiero pedirte que no remuevas los recuerdos de mi hijo, ¿Puedes hacerlo por la amistad que los unió en el pasado?"_

¿Qué debo hacer?... Se lo prometí al señor Ishin pero… yo… yo… yo no quiero irme, quiero que él me recuerde... ¿Estaré siendo egoísta al desearlo?

- Gracias... – Dijo ella en un susurro mientras se secaba las lágrimas con sus manos – Deberíamos volver a clases, si nos encuentran aquí…

- ¡Es cierto! – Soltándola y llevándose una mano a la cabeza para rascarse nerviosamente – Si nos encuentran aquí seguramente nos enviarían a detención.

- Entonces vámonos, con suerte y llegamos al cambio de hora – Alejándose unos pasos, pensando: "Él está bien".

- Oye, espérame.

Rukia se detuvo en seco.

- Ichigo… deberíamos ir a ver fuegos artificiales algún día – volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Fuegos artificiales? Falta mucho para el festival, ¿No podríamos…? – No pudo completar la pregunta porque una lluvia de recuerdos asaltaron su mente al mismo tiempo: _"Vamos a la terraza… desde allí veremos mejor los fuegos artificiales!"… "Pues yo... solo te la muestro a ti porque me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo"… "Pero ya hemos celebrado muchos cumpleaños juntos"… "Oka-san, ¿Las personas que se besan son novios?"… "Esa es tu medallita favorita… te la regaló papá…"… "¡Ya deja de usar ese tono de voz me molesta!"… "¡AHHHH Por qué hiciste eso… baka!"… "Te has sonrojado, ¿Qué ha pasado?"… "Solo quiero regalarte esto… por favor no lo pierdas… y no me olvides…"_ "¡¡ICHIGOO!!" Creyó oír la voz de su madre gritando su nombre mientras todo se ponía oscuro.

**DOS CAPITULOS… no sé ni cómo pero en dos capítulos acaba este fic para gusto de ADAHI que se encargó de recordarme que debía actualizarlo, esta vez cuatro meses después XD… ¿Es mi impresión o realmente te gusta este fic? (Que le habrás leído XD)**

**Y como ya es habitual, saludos para quienes se tomaron la molestia de dar clic y escribir una review: **

**Argin Heart** (¿Hay alguien ahí?), **Naoko Tendo** (Por favor ¡No mueras, solo es un fic XD!), **Lady SC Maaya** (¿En serio te pareció interesante hace 4 meses? ¿Qué opinas ahora?), **Anilorac** (Me pregunto si todavía estarás ahí…), **Sadame jigoku** (espero que la conti no halla llegado demasiado tarde XD), **Kari-chan17** (creo que esta vez si me tarde mucho, gome), **Chappyxrukia** (¿Te gusta mi fic? Gracias… snif snif… me emocioné), **Rukia Uchiha** (gome, tardé demasiado XD, espero que estés ahí), **Uchiha Katze** (Pues digamos que ahora medio que empieza a recordar), **itziarxknup** (eso de "recuerdo haber leido este fic hace muchu mucho tiempo" fue un gancho la higado, pero es cierto XD), **Alecita122** (Te debo muchos fics XD… espeor que aún te acuerdes de éste), **Kazuya Rj** (Definitivamente este fic termina con 10 caps, osea, faltan 2), **Nathyshan** (una vez más… ¿seguirás ahí o te habrá cansado de esperar?), **ADAHI** (la causa de que actualice XD, y bueno, ya tienes cuenta ¿Piensas publicar o algo así? Y una vez más, gracias por el doble jalón de orejas XD)

**Para terminar, la razón de mi tardanza… este fic es como "hermano" de otro que estuve escribiendo, y en ocasiones como que se mezclaron las dos ideas y tenía que darme un tiempo para acomodarlas otra vez… y si quieren una recomendación: NUNCA escriban fics de mas de 20 ****capítulos… llegan a ser extenuantes y luego no encuentras las fuerzas para terminarlos…**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli/Milly-chan**

**:P**


	9. Sayonara

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**MIL RECUERDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**By Maryeli **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bleach no es y nunca será de mi propiedad… si lo fuera hace rato sería shojo… :P**

_CON CARIÑO PARA SARA KEM, WINRY CHIT, TSUKI-CHAN, XAVI, ITZIARXKNUP, ALEKUCHIKI ZR, NATY SHAN, ANGE RUKIA, ARGIN HEART_

*************

**9. SAYONARA**

*************

_**¿En que punto de tu mente estás vagando ahora, Ichigo?**_

Rukia permanecía cabizbaja, sentada en un extremo de la salita de espera, del otro lado Yuzu y Karin esperaban angustiadas, y de rato en rato le lanzaban miradas de desaprobación… Rukia entendía, después de todo Ichigo terminó en el hospital por su culpa. Ishin apareció conversando con otro médico, se veía preocupado, luego de despedirse de su colega, entró en la salita:

- Al menos ya ha dejado de convulsionar, pero aún no despierta.

Yuzu susurró algo y estalló en llanto, Karin caminó directamente hacia Rukia:

- ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Por qué tenías que regresar justo ahora!

- Karin, espera – Ishin intentó apaciguar el alterado ánimo de su hija, pero no lo logró, Karin acababa de darle una bofetada a Rukia.

- ¡Deja a mi hermano en paz! – Al ver que Rukia ni se movió ni dijo nada, intentó golpearla otra vez pero Ishin la detuvo.

- Karin, ¡Ya basta!

- ¡No papá! – Gritó Karin forcejeando con su padre - ¡Esto no va a terminar hasta que ella se vaya! ¡Y tú, tienes idea de cómo tuvo mi hermano ese accidente!

- ¡No Karin, no lo hagas! – Le suplicó Yuzu entre lágrimas.

- ¡Mi hermano sufrió ese accidente por tu culpa! ¡Por qué estaba pensando en regalarte algo, Rukia!

Los ojos de Rukia se apagaron aún más… después de todo, si era su culpa… lágrimas de dolor se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Tenía que salir de ahí.

- Yo… lo siento, no volverán a saber de mí.

- Rukia… - Ishin soltó a Karin para tratar de evitar que Rukia se marchara en ese estado, pero la morena era realmente rápida.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Yuzu acercándose al lugar donde estaba sentada Rukia hace unos segundos – Parece… una medallita.

Ishin no podía ocultar su asombro, reconoció de inmediato la medallita que le regaló a Masaki muchos años atrás… la medallita que supuestamente se había perdido.

Rukia se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada de la clínica, ella era la culpable, siempre lo fue, finalmente podía entender porque no querían que se acercara a los Kurosaki… era para protegerla del resentimiento y el dolor… levantó la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación donde seguramente Ichigo permanecía inconsciente y susurró una palabra que se repitió infinidad de veces en su mente: "Sayonara…"

El camino al lugar donde vivía desde hace unos días se hizo extremadamente largo, deseaba correr, gritar… pero se sentía sin fuerzas. Se pasó varias horas pensando sentada en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas… y al final, la misma respuesta se aparecía en su mente: "Es mi culpa"… respiró hondo, recogió su mochila, decidida a no mirar hacia atrás.

*************

_En una casa habían muchos niños jugando en la sala, que estaba decorada con globos y cintas de colores, también habían muchos payasos. Entonces se reunieron todos, y cantaron la canción del "Cumpleaños Feliz", un niño pelinaranja apagó las velitas y empezaron a partir el pastel. Mientras los demás niños se ponían a jugar con los payasos que les repartían golosinas, el niño pelinaranja se acercó con sigilo a una niña de ojos lilas y le tomo la mano: _

_- Ichigo…_

_- Shhhh – Guiñándole un ojo – Rukia, vamos a jugar al jardín._

_La niña asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron en secreto, rumbo al jardín._

_- Ichigo, ¿Falta mucho?_

_- Shhhh... - Susurrando - Solo un poco más – Mientras se escabullían por un corredor para luego llegar al patio de atrás - ¡Llegamos!_

_- ¿Yo no veo nada?_

_- Tonta, mira hacia arriba - Señalando a lo alto de un árbol con una mano._

_- ¡SUGOI! – Levantando la mirada hacia la pequeña casita situada en lo alto de un árbol - ... ¿Puedo subir?_

_- Claro que sí, por eso te traje hasta aquí, Rukia._

_El niño pelinaranja subió primero las escaleras de madera y ayudó a la niña a llegar hasta lo alto del y entraron en la pequeña casa de madera:_

_- Es muy bonita – Dijo la niña de ojos lila._

_- Papá la construyó para que jugara con mis hermanas, pero aún son muy pequeñas así que me aburro jugando yo solo._

_- Entonces ¿Por que no se la muestras a los demás?_

_- Pues yo... solo te la muestro a ti porque me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, Rukia._

_La niña abrió los ojos de par en par, y tras algunos segundos de silencio:_

_- A mi también me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, Ichigo_.

"_**Tu sonrisa… me gusta mucho… Rukia"**_

Sentía los párpados muy pesados, intentó abrirlos, una, dos, y muchas veces más, pero era como si se negaran a abrirse… y luego la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía todo mezclado… incluso al respirar se sentía inquietado. Fue entonces cuando reconoció una voz, y luego otra, y una tercera, se esforzó más y logró elevar un poco los párpados, y vio una fuerte luz que lo cegó un instante para luego mostrarles los rostros de su padre y sus hermanas:

- ¡Ichi-ni!

- Oni-chaannn… - Alcanzó a decir Yuzu antes de ponerse a llorar de alegría.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hijo? – Le preguntó Ishin.

- Bi-en… cre-o… - Intentó llevarse una mano a la cabeza y ese simple movimiento le causó algo de dolor, era como si hubiera corrido una maratón, o peor aún, un declatón.

- Tranquilo – Dijo Ishin, mientras entrecerraba las cortinas al notar que Ichigo aún tenía los ojos entreabiertos – Has estado inconsciente tres días, es normal sentir el cuerpo adormecido.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Pero ya estás bien, Ichi-ni, eso es lo que importa.

La mente de Ichigo intentó recordar lo último que pasó… no era posible que estuviera dormido 3 días, eso no tenía sentido… la imagen de una niña de ojos lila vino a su mente… el sueño que tuvo antes de despertar y entonces… la imagen de Rukia.

- Rukia… ¿En dónde está Rukia?

Ishin intercambió confusas miradas con las gemelas.

*************

**EJEM… sé que está algo cortito… pero bueno, es el penúltimo (al fin se acaba esto XD)**

**Saludos para: Tsukisshirohime-chan** (Y ahora, ¿Leerás el fic?), **Winrychit** (solo pasó un mes XD); **SaraKem** (ja… solo me enviaste un PM, yo me quedé esperando inútilmente snif snif… neh, es broma XD); **Uchiha** **Katze** (Xavi, ¿Si no escribo IchiRuki dejarías de leer mis historias?), **Itziarxknup** (Grrrr… ¿Cómo "esperando una continuación que nunca llegó"? Niña, ¿quieres bajonearme o subirme el ánimo? XD); **AleKuchikiZr** (Me tardé un poquitín… pero menos que la última vez :) ; **Natyshan** (¿Te parece buena mi redacción? GRACIAS, ME ALEGRAS EL DÍA) ; **Argin** **Heart** (Espero que estes viva… yo agonizo con los exámenes… niñas, piensen dos veces antes de estudiar una maestría… podrían terminar arrepintiéndose… ahí nos vemos en cualquier fic XD), **AngeRukia** (Bienvenida, aunque ya esta por acabar esta historia ji ji ji, y tu no tendras que esperar nada XD)

**ANUNCIOS**:

**PRIMERO: **Un capi y se acaba… ¿Cuándo lo subo? Pues un 25 de Diciembre, cuando se cumple un año de publicación XD

**SEGUNDO. **Para los que leían "The Byakuya's Problem" ese fic va a quedarse así, por problemas con Kilonji, la autora oficial, no lo borro porque no quiero que alguien se "tome prestada sin permiso" mi traducción, ejem… traducir no es tan fácil ¿OK?

**TERCERO**: ¿Hay tercero? Ah si, de ahora en adelante publicaré fics nuevos con la cuenta: milly3000med-Maryeli, por si se animan a seguir leyendo mis locas creaciones.

**Kisses**

**Mary Eli**

**(Así me llamo…¿y tú?)**

**:P**


	10. Dreams

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**MIL RECUERDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**By Maryeli **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bleach no es de mi propiedad… aunque eso ya lo sabían XD**

**************

**10. Dreams**

"_Si tuviera otra oportunidad de volver a vivir… dormiría menos… SOÑARÍA MÁS…" (Gabriel García Márquez)_

**************

- Y en 1833, Charles Dickens publicó bajo el seudónimo de "Boz" para algunos diarios como el "Morning Cronicles", él supo manejar con maestría el género narrativo, con humor e ironía, y una aguda y álgida crítica social, incluso escribió muchas de sus obras por entrega, para así aminorar el coste de las mismas…

Lanzó un suspiro mientras intentaba inútilmente tomar notas en su cuaderno… ya había pasado un mes desde el fatídico incidente… ladeó la cabeza y la sacudió suavemente, tenía que concentrarse en la clase de literatura.

- Para terminar, quiero que elijan alguno de los libros de la lista de obras escritas por Dickens y lo lean, tienen dos semanas para presentar un resumen del libro y una revisión con sus opiniones acerca de la redacción, estilo literario y una breve descripción de los personajes principales.

Algunos de sus compañeros protestaron, pero la maestra insistió en explicar porque era necesario hacer las tareas, una explicación que se prolongó por casi quince minutos y hubieran sido quince más si no fuera por el oportuno repique de la campana que anunciaba la hora de salida.

Aliviados, los demás estudiantes empezaron a guardar sus cosas y salir del salón. Alguien se acercó a su pupitre y se quedó un buen rato de pie a un lado, sin decir nada, y entonces:

- Otra vez estás pensando en eso… ¿Verdad?

- No… - Levantando la mirada y notando la expresión de desaprobación con la que la observaba – bueno… tal vez solo un poco.

- No puedes seguir así… Rukia.

- No empieces otra vez con lo mismo, Renji – Guardando sus cosas en su bolso – Estoy cansada de oír lo mismo siempre… y no tienes que acompañarme a casa todos los días – Poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Ya te dije que me queda de camino – Siguiéndola muy de cerca – Además, si ese día no te hubiera dejado sola no te habrías subido al metro para Karakura y…

- ¡Dije que basta! – Respirando hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse – Renji, si no quieres que piense en ello no me lo recuerdes.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron en silencio. De rato en rato Rukia disminuía el paso, y Renji lo notaba… Todo había sido muy confuso, primero la repentina muerte de la madre de Rukia y luego, Rukia desapareció sin decir nada, y de no ser porque algunos días después Ishin Kurosaki llamó a Byakuya para avisarle que Rukia estaba en Karakura aún la seguirían buscando… lo más extraño de todo fue que el día en que Renji partía para Karakura – para traer a Rukia de vuelta, así sea por la fuerza – Rukia cruzaba la puerta de la residencia Kuchiki, pálida y llorosa, y subía a su habitación, donde permaneció encerrada cerca de una semana para finalmente salir una mañana con el uniforme de la preparatoria y regresar a clases como si nada hubiera pasado… o al menos eso era lo que ella intentaba aparentar, pero él que la conocía bien, sabía que solo lo hacía para dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido durante el tiempo que estuvo en Karakura.

- Renji – Dijo Rukia rompiendo el silencio - ¿Crees que mi padre vuelva a casarse algún día?

Renji parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

- No lo sé… supongo que sí, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Solo recordaba… una vez mi madre me dijo que aún cuando dos personas se quieren demasiado, llegará el día en que tengan que separarse, y aunque quede el recuerdo del ser amado, la vida sigue… - Una lágrima amenazaba con brotar de uno de sus ojos – Pero ella nunca me dijo que hacer cuando ni siquiera existe el recuerdo… porque par él yo… no existo… así que yo tendré que… que olvidarlo también…

Rukia pronunció aquellas palabras en voz baja, Renji apenas pudo escucharlas pero supo perfectamente a quién se refería ella.

- Desearía poder ayudarte con eso, Rukia, pero no puedo, tú sabes mejor que nadie de mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Rukia permaneció en silencio, ese silencio que significaba un rotundo "No" para Renji, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la casa de Rukia.

Se despidieron en la entrada, Renji continuó su camino y Rukia entró por la puerta de la cocina – a esas horas su padre debería estar en el comedor, almorzando, pero desde la muerte de su madre rara vez él almorzaba o cenaba en casa – saludó al personal de servicio y subió con un plato de comida a su habitación… como todos los días, sin nada nuevo, así era su vida en ese lugar.

La comida se veía bien pero ella no tenía apetito, apenas probó un poco y decidió ver algo de televisión.

"_- ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Por qué tenías que regresar justo ahora! – Karin se acercaba a ella, mirándola con odio._

_- Karin, espera – Ishin intentó calmar a Karin pero no lo logró, y Karin terminó dándoles una cachetada mientras volvía a reclamarle:_

_- ¡Deja a mi hermano en paz! _

_- Karin, ¡Ya basta! – Ishin intentó nuevamente detener a Karin._

_- ¡No papá! – Le gritó Karin forcejeando con su padre - ¡Esto no va a terminar hasta que ella se vaya! ¡Y tú, tienes idea de cómo tuvo mi hermano ese accidente!_

_- ¡No Karin, no lo hagas! – suplicó Yuzu entre lágrimas._

_- ¡Mi hermano sufrió ese accidente por tu culpa! ¡Por qué estaba pensando en regalarte algo, Rukia!"_

Rukia despertó de sobresalto… otra vez la misma escena, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente ¿Hasta cuando tendría que vivir con esa culpa?... Luego de pensarlo un poco decidió que lo mejor sería salir a caminar y respirar aire fresco.

Las calles no estaban muy llenas y agradeció por eso, en momentos como ese, estar rodeada de mucha gente solo aumentaba su ansiedad y el sentimiento de soledad. Dio vuelta por un par de calles y luego se detuvo frente a la estación del metro, emitió un suspiro, si ya había llegado hasta allí podría avanzar un par de calles más y llegar hasta ese lugar.

El último tramo era una calle algo empinada… donde años atrás una niña que caminaba con su madre se cayó por traviesa… sonrió por unos segundos al recordarlo y siguió caminando. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrar la casa con varias modificaciones, si no supiera que ese era el lugar, pensaría que se había equivocado. Se detuvo a contemplar la casa…. si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo… sintió el helado soplar de uno de los primeros vientos de otoño, y terminó por estornudar… se había salido con solo la el uniforme del instituto.

- Tan descuidada como siempre – Colocando una bufanda alrededor de su cuello – Vas a pescar un resfriado.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron hasta el límite y su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho, lentamente se dio media vuelta y se quedó inmóvil al ver al dueño de esa voz.

- Ya quita esa cara, parece como si estuvieras viendo un fantasma – Aprisionando una de las manos de la joven – Rukia, estas helada, ¿Te sientes bien?

- S-ssí – Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al notar que estaban tomados de la mano, bajó la mirada – Podrías… soltarme, por favor.

- Y luego que… ¿Te echarás a correr? – Mostrando una sonrisa burlona – No estoy de ánimo para una persecución, Rukia, tú eres muy hábil para esconderte, aún recuerdo que te busqué casi todo el receso en el instituto.

- No voy a huir – Levantando la mirada – Así que puedes soltarme, Ichigo.

- Ehm… creo que no lo haré, solo para asegurarme. - Ichigo sonrió, al menos ahora ella le miraba a los ojos - ¿Sabes? No imaginé encontrarte aquí.

- Tú… ¿Viniste solo? – Preguntó Rukia, desconcertada.

- Algo así, creo – Rascando nerviosamente la parte de atrás de su cabeza con la mano que tenía libre – Cuando me dieron de alta en el hospital mi padre y mis hermanas me vigilaban todo el tiempo, era en cierta forma molesto, así que hoy por la mañana me escapé del instituto a la hora del receso y tomé el metro para llegar aquí.

- Entonces, estas mejor, me alegro – Mostrando una leve sonrisa apagada por la tristeza que transmitían sus ojos.

- Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – Mirando a Rukia fijamente a los ojos – Desde ese día he recordado muchas cosas, entre ellas esa casa, por eso decidí buscarla… claro que al principio fue un poco difícil, con tantas modificaciones y mis recuerdos borrosos me tomó varias horas dar con la casa correcta.

- Entonces aún no has recordado todo… y estás aquí para ver tu antigua casa… me alegra que la encontraras… Ichigo yo… tengo algo que decirte sobre el accidente de tu madre.

Ichigo sintió como la mano de Rukia presionaba la suya con demasiada fuerza, y sospechaba la razón.

- Tú lo dijiste, fue un accidente, Rukia, no eres culpable de nada.

- Ichigo…

- Desde hace varios años, cada vez que sentía tristeza o preocupaciones, veía una niña en mis sueños que siempre sonreía y yo, adoraba esa sonrisa – Acariciando una de las mejillas de Rukia – ¿Podrías sonreír para mí, ahora?

Rukia intentó dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro… pero traviesas lágrimas no se lo permitieron… no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran de alegría, finalmente volvía a ser parte de la vida de Ichigo.

- ¡Hey! Te pedí una sonrisa y te pones a llorar. Rukia, ¿Estás bien?

- Baka… claro que estoy bien – Secando sus lágrimas con una de sus manos y sonriendo.

- Ya había olvidado que tenías la costumbre de llamarme así… "Enana" – Poniendo un marcado énfasis en esa última palabra.

- ¡A quién le dices enana, Idiota!

- A ti por supuesto, ¿O ves otras "enanas" por aquí?

- Tú… eres un… - aquellas palabras fueron apagadas por un tierno beso – Ichigo… por qué…

- Shhh… hablas demasiado – Dejando otro fugaz beso en los labios de la joven de ojos lila – Esta atardeciendo. Rukia, ¿Me ayudarías a recordar el camino a tu casa?

- Claro que sí – Afirmando su mano alrededor de la del chico – Tendremos que bajar dos calles hasta la estación del metro, y luego caminar seis calles entre rectas y perpendiculares y…

- Creo que será mejor que vayas con calma, Rukia… algunas cosas aún no están muy claras en mi memoria – Iniciando el camino al lado de su adorada morena.

- Lo siento, por un momento lo olvidé… supongo que aún no han vuelto todos tus recuerdos.

- No te disculpes por eso. ¿Sabes algo Rukia? De ahora en adelante atesoraré cada recuerdo tuyo, sean cien, doscientos, mil recuerdos y los mantendré en mi memoria, por siempre.

Rukia sonrió, después de todo, había muchos motivos para sonreír.

**- FIN -**

**KYAAAA!!!! No puedo creer que finalmente terminara, 367 días después de la publicación del primer capitulo… mil disculpas por la demora, pero no conté con que los preparativos para Navidad fueron tan extenuantes este año XD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS: Ale kuchiki zr **(ejem… supongo que el capi anterior fue muy lacrimógeno XD),** SaraKem **(Sugoi… casi la nota perfecta… debes ser recontra inteligente XD)**, Mei Fanel **(¿mala yo? Ps si tu lo dices, soy mala, muy mala, muhahahaha)**, Winrychit **(Arigatou… me alegra que la historia transmita algo… si no dejaría de ser una mala escritora para convertirme en una pésima escritora ;)** , Airi Hyuga **(Ejem… eso del atropello sería demasiado dramático… y repetitivo XD ya pasó en otro de mis fics ji ji ji…)** , Argin **Heart (Hi, Majo – suena lindo XD – parece que elegimos carreras algo complicadas, pero apasionantes, felicidades por pasar todos los examenes, en la universidad las cosas son más complicadas que en el colegio :)** , XxXMicheruXxX **(OMC! Supongo que lo hice muy dramático en el capi anterior, gracias por leer a pesar del lento avance del fic :)** , Kuchiki Rukia 94 **(Deseo que tu espera por otro capi haya valido la pena, gracias por la review y la paciencia),** Uchiha Katze **(Bienvenida al club anti ichihimiste XD)** , Kazuja Rj **(y los años seguirán pasando, así es el ciclo de la vida…)

**A TODOS, OTRA VEZ LAS GRACIAS, por su paciencia y por darle una oportunidad a este precaria historia, que surgió como un experimento y que en algun momento amenazó con igualar a su fic hermano: "MOOHD" (52 caps y sumando XD).**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**:P**


End file.
